warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Far From the Skies/Chapter 8
Shadepaw was ordered to go to the nursery to take her kits to a queen to nurse them. Unfortunately, none could feed the 3 kits. Shadepaw noticed Blackstorm’s mate Foxleap was coming up to her. “Blackstorm will have kits soon. She will care for the kits.” Shadepaw gave a sigh of relief. “Tell her she has my thanks.” Shadepaw then went out for her daily patrol. She thought to herself and decided to visit her kittypet friend, Brian. Once she had set out, she passed DarkClan. She saw her half-sister, Bluekit. She went up to the borders, and had a encounter with Deathfeather. “What are you doing here?” he grumbled intimidatingly. “I would like to see my sister Bluekit.” She said firmly. Deathfeather looked at Lillystar, who was far away in her den. Lillystar motioned, and Deathfeather nodded his head. “Yes, you may pass.” Shadepaw walked over to Bluekit. “Hello, Sabrina! Nice to see you!” she mewed joyfully. “It’s Shadepaw now, Bluekit.” Shadepaw murmured. Bluekit tilted her head in confusion. “I’m confused with these names. Paw, Kit, Star, Claw, Pelt, it all doesn’t really matter.” Bluekit licked her paw and mewed goodbye to Shadepaw. Shadepaw went back on her way, and finally reached Twolegplace. Brian noticed her and walked over. “Hello Sabri– oh sorry, what is your name now?” he asked. “Shadepaw.” Shadepaw replied. Shadepaw leaned in and whispered, “I had kits.” he widened his eyes, and whispered back, “Where are they?” Shadepaw showed that the 3 kits were on her back the entire time. Brian inspected them, and meowed, “This one looks exactly like you.” Hopekit blurted out, “My name’s Hopekit!” Brian laughed. “OK, Hopekit. Hi!” he mewed playfully. Shadepaw meowed, “No one knows they are mine.” Brian made a motion with his mouth. “OK, my lips are sealed.” Shadepaw mewed to the 3 kits, “OK, kitties, say goodbye to dad!” The 3 kits said goodbye in unison, and hopped on Shadepaw’s back. Shadepaw traveled back to SkyClan, to find that Moonstar was spreading a message. “There have been reports of a suspicious cat inside our borders. If you see a cat that is not from this Clan, please inform Glowfeather at once.” ---- Wolfclaw walked out to patrol, knowing that today was the day he would leave. He had been planning to betray SkyClan for DarkClan. He had fallen in love with one of their warriors, Sandfall, when he noticed her while patrolling SkyClan’s borders. He called for his apprentice, Amberpaw, to come, disguising their departure as going out to train. Amberpaw looked at Wolfclaw. “Where are we going to train?” Wolfclaw turned to Amberpaw. “We’re leaving to DarkClan.” Amberpaw smiled evilly and they both sneaked away from the camp and into the shadows to DarkClan. They strutted up to the DarkClan borders, and were stopped by Deathfeather. “Halt! Why do you trespass territory?” Wolfclaw smiled and said. “We come from SkyClan. We seek to join DarkClan, and to cease helping SkyClan with their endeavors.” Deathfeather made a welcoming motion. “Well then, speak with our leader, Lillystar, and you will be accepted, if she agrees.” Wolfclaw’s ear twitched, and they went into the camp to speak with Lillystar. Lillystar let the pair in, assigning Wolfclaw as Amberpaw’s mentor. Deathfeather whispered into Wolfclaw’s ear, “Come to the elder’s den at moonfall. We have a meeting for a top-secret operation.” Wolfclaw and Amberpaw were shown around the clan camp by Bluekit. “...And this is the elder’s den. That should be all that you need to know!” she purred. Wolfclaw nonchalantly told Bluekit that they would stay here for the night. Bluekit left as soon as Deathfeather arrived. “Greetings, Wolfclaw. I didn’t think that you would be the first here.” Wolfclaw nodded for him to continue. “We all came here to discuss our plan to attack SkyClan this morning.” Amberpaw put up a paw to stop Deathfeather. “I don’t want to help you this time around. I want to get used to the clan camp and train myself. I will lend my services to you for the next plan you hatch.” Deathfeather scowled. “Fine. I’ll replace you with Sandfall. This ends our meeting. Go to your dens and get some sleep. Especially you, Wolfclaw.” They all departed for their separate dens. <- Chapter 7 Chapter 9 ->